User blog:BlackSwanSRM/Sophie's Parentage Theory- Human?
UPDATE (About Sophie's Alicorn DNA) "Of course not, Sophie. I just needed something to base my research on, and Silla Heks had noted all kinds of interesting observations about the way her alicorn had affected her emotions. I suspected it meant Alicorns have a way of inflicting their feelings on others- both bad and good- so I decided to model some of my tweaks on their DNA. But you're still 100% elf." -Mr. Forkle, Exile, page 505. In other words, all of this should be taken with a grain of salt. I'm going to leave this theory up JUST IN CASE, and because it might get other theories flowing. The quote could be an author mistake, or even a Forkle mistake, but if we take everyhting in the books literally, then this disproves my theory. Sophie’s Parentage Theory Guys. I think we might have been doing this all wrong. What do (most) of our theories so far have in common? Her parents are elves. But what if they’re not elves? What if...Sophie is''' half human?' I don’t know about you, but this was profound for me. I’ve neverseen (haha) this theory anywhere, so when it passed through my mind, I was like wait a minute… You might be like me, thinking “OH MY GOSH WHY HAVEN’T WE THOUGHT OF THIS”, or you might be thinking, “Oh my gosh this girl is crazy”. Or maybe even “duh I knew that”. Anyway, I’m gonna try to convince you. First, the reasons why it could fit- then, the hard evidence I could find in the series. '''Why this could make sense:' Okay so, first I’m going to outline something I’ve been thinking about. The secret about Sophie’s parenthood must either be # Something deeply connected with project Moonlark, so that the Black Swan could not possibly use anyone else. # Something that has happened in the past 16 years since Sophie’s birth. Think about it. Imagine you are the Black Swan, and you are working on a top secret project. No one can know about it. You must keep it is uncomplicated as possible. When picking the parent, would you pick the person with the “secret that could topple your world”? Logically, no, you would pick someone without a huge secret that needs protecting. I mean, why not? UNLESS the Moonlark’s parenthood is essential to the plan, essential to what makes Project Moonlark, well, Project Moonlark. And what makes Project Moonlark Project Moonlark? Sophie, her abilities, and her unique perspective on the world. That tells me that Sophie’s parents must be uniquely connected to what she is. The secret must be related. Else, why wouldn’t the Black Swan use, say, Livvy and Forkle’s DNA? UNLESS the secret happened or became known after her inception, for instance, if her parent was to become a councillor, or betray the black swan (like in the Gisela theory. But I have other reasons for doubting that one, besides Sokeefe- I can share those soon if requested.) But given the elves expansive timeline, I don’t see that being something that could topple their world. Let’s go back to the purpose of Project Moonlark. Our own wiki page says this: “The purpose of Project Moonlark is still not entirely clear, but it was probably meant to establish a connection between elves and humans and to have a telepath strong enough to heal broken mind.” I think that puts it pretty plainly- “to establish a connection between elves and humans”. We don’t know much about it, but what we do know is that Sophie was placed with humans, to grow up learning their way of seeing things. Again, pretend you’re the Black Swan, wanting to build a bridge between species. If part of the point is to help the humans and the elves to see different perspectives, wouldn’t it make sense for this person to represent both sides, in thinking and in blood? If the purpose is to establish a connection, why not make the moonlark a literal embodiment of that connection? This would also explain why none of our theories seem to fit quite perfectly. There are always holes. I could see Shannon being all evil author-like, like “Mwahaha, they’re looking in the wrong place!! Hehe! They’ll never see this coming.” We’ve been led to believe that Sophie is an elf, because she believes she is one. Kind of like we were led to believe that Forkle was one person, because Sophie thought he was. This could also be Shannon’s way of making it a complete surprise- we’d feel betrayed if her parent was some random elf we’d never met or heard of. But if she’s half human, that makes a lot more sense- we can be shocked, while at the same time having that sense of “man, we should’ve seen that coming!” (Except, if my hunch is right, I’m ruining it. Hehe.) The Cold, Hard Evidence I could find SO FAR # “I can't tell you that—and I'm begging you to stop guessing. Should you finally settle on the correct answer, you will trigger a chain reaction that could topple our world.” Mr. Forkle, Neverseen. Page 369. What could topple the elvin world more? # “‘Well, for one thing, the Neverseen can’t exactly go hopping around the lost cities,’ Keefe reminded her. ‘But I can also feel most human emotions through the air without contact.’” -Keefe, Lodestar, page 343. I think you guys can see the connection here… But remember, this has never been explained by anyone in the books. It’s a mystery. # “I don’t know much about allergies. Never seen one before- and I can’t say I’d like to see another.” -Elwin, Keeper of the Lost Cities, page 335. So this one takes some explaining- I’ll explain in a moment. But remember, Sophie’s allergy is still a mystery. # “‘Is it wrong that I can’t read them (ancient runes)?’ ‘Reading should be instinctive,’ Alden admitted. ‘But maybe your human education affected you somehow. We’ve never had anyone with your upbringing, so it’s hard to say.’” -Sophie and Alden, Keeper of the Lost Cities, page 79. Again, a mystery. # As far as we have found so far, Forkle never refers to Sophie’s parents as Elves, only “parents”. # (After Keefe says he thinks that he’s been desensitized to violence) “In fact...I’ve actually been thinking that Project Moonlark might have done the same thing to me.” -Sophie, page 161, Flashback. This will make more sense after I type my next theory, which explains why Keefe is desensitized, but for now, just remember that Vespera studies humans to find out how they can commit awful crimes without their minds breaking of guilt… Humans aren’t sensitive to violence IN THE SAME WAY as elves. Some quotes and things I’ve noticed (will be edited as new info is found) * (Forkle)”’I need you to know that I do care about you, Sophie- as much as I can allow myself to. And you may not want to believe this, but your genetic parents care too. They have incredibly important reasons for remaining anonymous- but that does not mean they don’t wish they could be a part of your life.’ ‘Have I ever met them?’ Sophie transmitted back. ‘I can’t tell you that- and I’m begging you to stop guessing. Should you finally settle on the correct answer, you will trigger a chain reaction that could topple our world.’ ‘How would me knowing who they are topple anyhting? Unless…’ A new idea emerged- one far more heartbreaking than any of her other theories. Mr. Forkle sighed. ‘I can tell you’re still pondering possibilities. So I will add that your genetic parents had no connection to each other. There was no unrequited love. They weren’t even friends. I did that purposely, because I couldn’t allow them to know who each other were.’” -Sophie and Forkle, page 369, Neverseen. * As we know, Sophie’s emotions and everything in general seems to be stronger than regular elves. Her telepathy, her emotions, her inflicting, her telekinesis. One thing we know about humans is that they have stronger emotions, which Keefe can feel without touching them. They also have very loud and strong thoughts. In fact, everything about their minds seems more chaotic and unrestrained than elves. Kind of like Sophie’s inflicting. My thoughts are that this could explain Sophie’s crazy powers. Her telepathy has been genetically enhanced to be able to heal minds, which would explain why her mind is impenetrable. Who knows what could happen when Elvin powers are mixed with the chaos and strength of humans? Maybe something like Sophie. (Just thoughts, probably a long shot). * Perhaps the human Keefe goes to see, in his memory, is her father. * This does not mean other theories would necessarily be wrong, since only one parent would be human. * Perhaps she has a bit of each species’ DNA in her… * “Do not bother asking me who your mother is- that is one piece of information I cannot share.” -Forkle, Page 459, Everblaze. 'Notes-' -I haven’t had a chance to search Exile or Flashback deeply for clues yet. A couple friends (@RoKnows !) and I came up with this theory three days ago, so it’s not very polished yet. I expect to find and add more evidence soon. -I know I’m not the first one to come up with this theory, but if you like this theory and believe it, please link this article if you take evidence from it. Category:Blog posts